Virtually all front-engine fossil fuel powered automobiles have an air-inlet at the front portion thereof for allowing fresh ambient air into the engine compartment. This air inlet is covered by a grill that protects the intricate components of the engine and provides an aesthetically pleasing finish to the automobile's overall decor. Typically, a radiator or condenser coil of the automobile's air-conditioner system is disposed directly behind the grill that operates to utilize the incoming airflow through the grill to provide thermal cooling for the engine or human occupants thereof respectively. Throughout this document, the term ‘automobile’ will be defined as any vehicle having a grill disposed on the front portion thereof, wherein examples of such automobiles include trucks, pick-ups, sedans, coupes, sport cars, station-wagons, and tractors.
Devices such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,913 to Lionts, U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,035 to Fletcher, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,843 to Han have been proposed which utilize incoming airflow through the front grill of a moving automobile in order to enact rotational movement of a turbine-like structure for the purpose of generating an electric current. Although each of these devices comprises an air driven turbine, the turbine is substantially concealed from view and thus does not operate to enhance the visual decorative effect of the front grill of a conventional automobile. Moreover, the turbine mechanisms as described cannot act to re-direct or turbulate (produce turbulent flow) the air-stream forward of the radiator, which is typically positioned rearward of the grill, for enhanced cooling purposes.
Other devices which utilize wind or airflow incident upon a moving automobile in order to impart a rotational motion thereon have been known in the art. In many cases, an important aspect of these rotational devices has been to enhance the aesthetic appearance of the automobile, wherein examples of such devices includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,762,469 to Lyon, U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,958 to Marshall, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,094 to Gragg. Nevertheless, none of these devices disclose a utility for use upon any other portion of an automobile other than over the outer portions of the wheels thereof.
None of the aforementioned patents, taken either singularly or in combination, are seen to describe or suggest the present invention as disclosed or claimed.